muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tiffy Through the Years
cite The main Sesamstrasse and Tiffy pages claim that Tiffy was dropped from the show because the puppet had to be repaired, but this page claims that it was because of a planned cast rationalisation. Which version is true -- or is it a case of "a bit of both" (ie rationalisation was needed, so the most worn puppet got dropped)? My non-existent German doesn't allow me to research this myself. Gusworld 01:39, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that kind of backstage information needs a source. I added a cite tag. -- Danny (talk) 12:04, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well so far Tiffy haven't appeared on the show since she was shipped for repairs. I doubt she will come back, she has also been replaced by Moni and Lena on the character gallery at the main Sesamstrasse site (NDR website). However she is still on the site ADR has, but then again they don't include Moni and Lena. I will see what I can dig up on her current status. Henrik 14:43, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::Paul added the Moni/Lena claim, but frankly it reads like speculation/assumption, or possibly just poor wording (since it seems to be fairly well sourced that the puppet was sent off to be repaired, and for whatever reason, they haven't brought Tiffy back yet). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:13, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Ive read on the german Sesamstrasse fansite that tiffy had to leave the show in order to get two new muppets. The writer neede the two new ones to make the show more actual. Tiffy was a nice puppet, but she didnt had a character to write for as a meisure for the childeren. They needed a single working morther and a kid.. And They thought Tiffy was a good candidate to leave. Although I cant understand why she and not rumpel or finchen??Pino 20:10, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::::But where does it say that, what does the fansite actually say, what are the fansite's sources, and is it presented as actual fact or as a fan theory? The only fan site I can find is this one, and looking around, I don't see any statement like the one you describe. The closest is in the history chart, and that simply states that Tiffy left and Moni and Lena were added, but doesn't make any connection between the two events. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:04, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::::: Earlier today I tried to contact NDR to see if I can get a answer from the source about Tiffy. Waiting for a reply. Henrik 21:41, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::: I got a reply from a employee at NDR, confirming Tiffy to have been dropped from the show, in order to make room for Moni and Lena. Henrik 13:57, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Great detective work, Henrik! Thanks! Of course, it helps that you can speak the language. :) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:17, 12 January 2008 (UTC)